Eternal Devotion
by a teen romance
Summary: she wass always waiting for him, and now he is back after a hundred years and nothing will be the same.


**Author Note! **

I thought of this story on the road trip home and I was like this is awesome! So here it is!

**llkdddkkkkfffdjdjccdkfmklsdgnlkdsfngldfkngklfdnglfdnvlkfdvnljdkfvbnjkflgbnfjvnldkfvjkfdvnjkjkljkljkjkj**

**Eternal Devotion**

**Chapter !**

_Once upon a time in Japan, there lived a young maid and a cold-hearted beast of a prince. The young maid hated the prince for killing her best friend, the wolf. Over and over again she tried to kill him. The prince went along with the plots, because he secretly loved the maid. But things did not go as planned for the maid, for every time she tried to kill the prince, she saw emotions in his eyes that were not there before. This had caused her too also fall in love with him. _

_Though they loved each other, they could not be. The prince was betrothed to a distant princess and the maid was unwillingly engaged to a young farmer. _

_With the realization that they could not be in the future, they settled for the now. In the night, the prince and the maid would meet by the hidden lake in the center of the ghostly old woods. They would get lost from time to time but would always find each other and they loved quietly. They knew they would part when the sun hit the peak of the trees. _

_But the farmer was curious about where the maid goes at night and decided to follow her. Into the woods, he found her with the prince. As they kissed his anger grew and grew, so when he went home that night he plotted the assassination of the prince and he carried it out the next day._

_The prince was having his morning tea in the secret garden when the farmer came. He was so shocked that someone was in the secret garden, that he did not bow and arrow in the farmer's hands until it was too late. The farmer shot two arrows into he prince's chest, as they prince cried out for help. And as the farmer disappeared, shocked of what he had done, the maid appeared with an empty tray. She had run when she heard her beloved's cry. There she collapsed and cried out to the gods, while holding his head to her chest._

_When she thought her prayers and cries had not been answered, she called to the dark god, Hades, and he came. 'Please' she whispered in a raspy voice,' please save my love'_

'_I cannot, for his soul is already gon-'_

'_Then bring it back! Please!'_

_The maid begged and begged to the dark god, till her sadness broke through to him. He pitied the maid so he, a god, bent down and set a hand on her shoulder._

'_For his return, you will live for eternity. You will never age, and you will have difficult life. He will live every hundred years. Can you do this? Can you be an eternal slave to the darkness for his soul? Is he worth it?'_

_The maid looked back to the prince's calm face, and she thought briefly that it was like he was sleeping. She looked back to the god and shocked him by staring straight into his eyes unwaveringly and answered ' If he can live again and again, then I will be willing to be your slave, to kill those who skipped death in too many ways… I can do this because are love was true' she turned back to the prince and pushed his hair away from his face'and he is worth an eternity'_

**And this is where the real story begins……!**

_In a dark forest, he sat on a dock over the lake. Dancing freely in front of him wad a girl near the same age as he. She had chestnut hair and olive eyes that seemed to hold all of the world's secrets._

_In every turn of the dance, the scene changed from a diner, to a fountain, to a hospital ward, to a ballroom, and so would their clothing. The boy felt content and loved in each scene. He watched in fascination as the girl kept turning and turning on her toes._

_Then suddenly the sun came up and the girl stopped, facing him with sad eyes. Tears slowly rolled down her face as she walked slowly toward him, just as slow as the tears rolling down he cheeks._

'_My prince,' she wisped, 'I must go and so do you'_

'_Why?' he questioned,' I don't even know your name'_

'_But you do…you know all my names, for I know yours. And when those names are called out, we turn in hope for each other.' She wrapped her arms under his and held his shoulder blades and slowly melted into his grip._

'_Natsume…Natsume…Natsume…" she murmured, getting louder as the scene slowly turned to darkness. "Natsume…_Natsume!"

The boy in bed sat up and pushed back his black hair as his sister, Aoi, and his best friend Ruka stood at the edge of the mattress. Ruka looked at him in worry as his sister stormed around the room, picking up everything that was in her sight.

"Really, Natsume! We are going to be late for breakfast, so get up. You need to Pick up after yourself more or this room would turn into a landfill without me! Seriously I am not your maid"

"hn"

Natsume got of his special star king size mattress that was reserved for the richest students. He walked into his closet and so did Ruka. Aoi instantly pounced on the bed and started to remake it. Inside the closet, Ruka turned back to Natsume as he pulled on his red plaid tie.

"You had that dream again, didn't you?" he asked

"It's always the same…"

"The one where I kill you…?"

"hn"

"…"

"Ruka, it's just a dream."

"I know that, it's just…"

"Look. You're not going to kill me, okay?"

"Yeah, alright." Ruka answered as he leaned away from the wall and followed Natsume back into the bedroom. He was unconvinced even as they walked out the door were Aoi was waiting in the empty hallway.

"What were you guys talking about?" she asked

"hn"

"Natsume, you-"

"It's just locker-room talk, Aoi" Ruka said, stopping the upcoming argument

"oh?...Oh!"

"Yep. Nothing you want to know, unless you like chicks." Natsume smirked as his sister huffed and puffed.

"What! No! I. LIKE. GUYS."


End file.
